iansurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Greed Island
|numberofepisodes = 11|numberofdays = 16|numberofcastaways = 16|tribes = Hatsu Ren Kariudo|filminglocation = Greed Island, Japan|seasonrun = June 19, 2019 – July 6, 2019|nextseason = Spirit Realm|numberofsurvivors = 16|tribes2 = Hatsu Ren Kariudo}} Survivor: Greed Island is the first season of the online version of the Reality TV show, Survivor, which began on June 19th, 2019, and ended with a live reunion on July 6, 2019. It ended with Kevin B. defeating Matt T. and Nathan H. at the Final Tribal Council in a 3-2-0 vote. Production This season features sixteen castaways, divided into two tribes of eight. All castaways are new players of the series. The season started off with two tribes. With Hatsu wearing blue buffs, and Ren wearing purple buffs. On Day 8, the tribes merged into Kariudo, wearing black. 20 people applied, ultimately 16 went on to become the castaways competing in the game. The full cast of 16 including tribal designations was revealed on June 19, 2019. Twists/Changes *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' The idol is played before the vote is revealed, Its purpose is to, one way or another, prevent the user from being voted out in a Tribal Council vote. *'Legacy Advantage:' The Legacy Advantage was dropped at first immunity challenge, and allowed its holder to gain or give immunity away at either the Final 11 or the Final 6. In the event that the holder is eliminated, he or she must will it to another player still in the game. Castaways } | nowrap="" |'Tristin G.' | style="background-color:#5F527C; color:White" |Ren | style="background:#A9A9A9;" | | style="background:#A9A9A9;" | |1st Voted Out Day 3 |5 |- | | align="left" |'Johnny P.' sportsgeek12 | style="background-color:#5F527C; color:White" |Ren | style="background:#A9A9A9;" | | style="background:#A9A9A9;" | |2nd Voted Out Day 4 |7 |- | | align="left" |'Drew D.' Bulldozer24 | style="background-color:#A5C6FF; color:Black" |Hatsu | style="background-color:#5F527C; color:White" |Ren | style="background:#A9A9A9;" | |Quit Day 5 |0 |- | | align="left" |'Arek X.' Arris | style="background-color:#A5C6FF; color:Black" |Hatsu | style="background-color:#5F527C; color:White" |Ren | style="background:#A9A9A9;" | |3rd Voted Out Day 6 |3 |- | | align="left" |'Penguin I.' IcyPenguin | style="background-color:#A5C6FF; color:Black" |Hatsu | style="background-color:#5F527C; color:White" |Ren | style="background:#A9A9A9;" | |4th Voted Out Day 7 |3 |- | | align="left" |'Marco M.' Marcogr45 | style="background-color:#A5C6FF; color:Black" |Hatsu | style="background-color:#5F527C; color:White" |Ren | rowspan="11" style="background-color:#000000; color:white;" |Kariudo |5th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 8 |10 |- | | align="left" |'Kelly A.' Kelly2722 | style="background-color:#A5C6FF; color:Black" |Hatsu | style="background-color:#A5C6FF; color:Black" |Hatsu |6th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 9 |5 |- | | align="left" |'Alexa V.' AlexaVonTrayne | style="background-color:#A5C6FF; color:Black" |Hatsu | style="background-color:#A5C6FF; color:Black" |Hatsu |7th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 11 |4 |- | | align="left" |'Ryan W.' AdamLovesEverything | style="background-color:#5F527C; color:White" |Ren | style="background-color:#5F527C; color:White" |Ren |Quit Day 11 |2 |- | | align="left" |'Jesse V.' Marvel52 | style="background-color:#5F527C; color:White" |Ren | style="background-color:#A5C6FF; color:Black" |Hatsu |8th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 12 |8 |- | | align="left" |'Anthony M.' iYBF | style="background-color:#5F527C; color:White" |Ren | style="background-color:#A5C6FF; color:Black" |Hatsu |9th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 13 |6 |- | | align="left" |'James R.' J2999 | style="background-color:#A5C6FF; color:Black" |Hatsu | style="background-color:#A5C6FF; color:Black" |Hatsu |10th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 14 |4 |- | | align="left" |'Michael G.' Michael101 | style="background-color:#A5C6FF; color:Black" |Hatsu | style="background-color:#A5C6FF; color:Black" |Hatsu |11th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 15 |3 |- | | align="left" |'Nathan H.' nathorix | style="background-color:#5F527C; color:White" |Ren | style="background-color:#5F527C; color:White" |Ren |Third Place |9 |- | | align="left" |'Matt T.' smuguy2012 | style="background-color:#5F527C; color:White" |Ren | style="background-color:#5F527C; color:White" |Ren |Runner-up |3 |- | | align="left" |'Kevin B.' bblover567 | style="background-color:#5F527C; color:White" |Ren | style="background-color:#A5C6FF; color:Black" |Hatsu |Sole Survivor |10 |} Episode Guide Voting History